Azmuth (episode)
Story John was at a court at a tennis club, practicing with a tennis ball machine. He was no longer grounded, and he was going to meet up with Julie for a match and dinner. However, Julie had to cancel for their match, something coming up, but she’ll meet up with John for dinner. John: Oh, time’s up. Time to go meet Julie. John leaves the club, carrying his tennis bag. Coming out, he runs into a blonde girl with a red blouse, white skirt, and blue eyes. Girl: Hey! Watch where you’re going! John: (getting up) Sorry. (offering his hand. The girl takes it, and John helps her up.) Just so we’re clear, you ran into me. Girl: That your attempt of flirting? Cause it could use work. John: You call it flirting. I call it an attempt to start a conversation and, yeah, I know it needs work. Name’s John. Girl: Caroline. Walk with me. (Caroline starts walking, and John follows.) John: You’re used to getting your way, aren’t you? Caroline: You could say that. You play tennis? John: Third seed on my high school team. Plan to be first seed this year. I have only two foes. Myself, and any pretty girl walking by. Caroline: We that distracting? John: Yes. Especially when you do that thing with your hair. (Caroline laughs, pushing her hair back with her hand.) That! That right there. Instant attention attractor. Crash! Crash! Crash! Sirens blaring. John and Caroline run to the corner, seeing a massive car pile-up with a fire starting and robbers escaping. Random Person: Help! There’s people inside! John runs around a corner, going down an alley. He puts his tennis bag down, and slaps down the Omnitrix. He turns into Wildvine, and he digs into the ground. Wildvine comes out of the ground under the pile-up, and sees some people, a woman and child in one car, and a man in another. People: Ahh! Wildvine: Don’t worry. I’m here to help. Wildvine stretches his fingers, tearing off car doors. He then grows thorns on the tips of his fingers, cutting the seat belts. He then grabs the people and pull them out of the cars. Wildvine: One last thing. (Wildvine stretches his fist, and punches a hole out of the pile-up.) Go! (Wildvine pulls back down into the hole, while the people run out of the path Wildvine made.) Meanwhile, two robbers run down an alley, where Caroline was waiting. Caroline: You guys are pathetic. Robber 1: Hah! Just a little girl. (pulling out a gun) How about you come with us? Caroline: 'Vita! '(Out of the ground, comes a stone creature, glowing with purple lines. It towers over the robbers, and it roars.) Robber 1 & 2: Ahh! Caroline: Sick them. (The stone creature charges after the running robbers, hitting them and knocking them out. The stone creature goes back into the ground, and Caroline leaves. End Scene John appears back at the corner with his tennis bag, and Caroline appears back at the same time. Neither of them comment on the other’s disappearance, and they continue walking in silence. They round the corner, and John spots the café that he was supposed to meet Julie at. John: Oh, sorry Caroline. I’ve got to go. I’m meeting with a friend. Caroline: (with a suspicious look) Okay. See you later. John: Bye. (John runs across the street to the café, and sits at a table with Julie. Caroline’s expression changes to anger, as she walks off.) Sorry I’m late, Julie. There was a car pile-up, and I had to Julie: (her face angry) Who was that? John: Oh, that was Caroline. I met her on my way here. We were just talking, nothing more. Julie: Okay. (in a tone that shows she doesn’t believe him) Waiter: Hello, may I get you something to drink? John: I’ll have water please. Julie: Sprite. The waiter leaves, when a scream is heard. John and Julie stand up, and spot a grey alien riding a glider, firing energy blasts from an axe. He has red eyes with a scar over his left eye. John: I’ll catch up with you later, Julie. (giving her his tennis bag) Julie: (taking the bag) Just go. John runs around a corner, and there’s a green flash. The grey alien swings his axe, an energy wave coming from the axe blade. Grey Alien: Where are you, hero? Terraspin: Behind you. (The alien turns, and Terraspin was spinning and flying towards him. Terraspin hits the alien head-on, knocking him back.) Grey Alien: Right on cue. The grey alien swings his axe, an energy wave fired at Terraspin. Terraspin flies closer, taking the attack with his shell. The alien flies up, then comes down, slamming his glider into Terraspin, knocking him to the ground. Terraspin lands on his back, and spins, creating a suction vortex, pulling the alien in. The alien pulls out and throws a grenade, which explodes, stopping Terraspin. Terraspin: (Groans while standing up.) Grey Alien: Are you done fighting yet? Terraspin: Not even close. Wind shoots out of the ports on Terraspin’s chest, catching the glider and forcing the alien up. Terraspin then starts spinning, and flies up and lands on a roof. Terraspin hides behind the walls around a door, and hits the Omnitrix symbol. The grey alien comes up, gliding low over the roof. Grey Alien: You can’t hide forever. (Wolf Bane runs out on all four, and pounces at the alien. The alien turns, raising his axe. Wolf Bane’s claws catch the axe, and the two struggle.) Not bad. The grey alien pushes Wolf Bane back, him landing on all four. Wolf Bane opens his snout, firing a sonic howl at the alien. The alien is hit, distorted, and Wolf Bane runs in and punches him several times. The alien stabs the roof with his axe, releasing an energy wave to repel Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane runs forward on all four, dodging another laser blast. Sunder spins his axe, hitting Wolf Bane with the back of the axehead. The alien then blasts Wolf Bane with a laser. Wolf Bane: (Whimpering) What do you want, anyway? Grey Alien: I’m being paid to retrieve the Omnitrix. Wolf Bane: (Worried) Who sent you? Vilgax? Sunder: Azmuth. Of the Galvan. He is, according to him, the creator, and he demands it back. Wolf Bane/John: If it’s the creator that want’s it, (hits the Omnitrix symbol, reverting) then let’s go. Grey Alien: He doesn’t want you. Just the Omnitrix. John: But he didn’t say to just bring the Omnitrix? This thing is really hard to remove, something that only the creator could probably do with ease. If you bring me along, you still do your job, and still get paid. Grey Alien: (about to say something, but stops, thinking over John’s words) Alright human. I’ll bring you along. John: Thanks. And it’s John. Who are you? Grey Alien: Sunder. Now let’s go. (Sunder activates a device, and the two teleport away.) End Scene The two arrive at a green technologically advanced city, in front of a skyscraper-like building. John: Whoa! Where are we? Sunder: Galvan Prime. Now go inside. (Sunder pushes John towards the door.) John: Okay, okay. (Starts walking.) The two are walking up a set of spiral stairs. John sees Sunder’s axe strapped to his back. John: So, what’s the hardest foe you’ve ever fought? (Sunder doesn’t answer) Now me, my hard guy is a guy named Vilgax, this octopus like alien. He was super strong, able to take on anything that threw at him. And I threw a lot at him. I mean, his skin didn’t look very durable, but it harder than steel. So come on, what’s your greatest foe? Sunder: Once, an Appoplexian. This was at least 7 years ago. I had entered in a bare knuckles boxing tournament for prize money. Appoplexians are extremely aggressive creatures, and the last being in the galaxy you want to anger. Anyway, that was the last time I did something like that. John: So do you do anything for money? Sunder: Pretty much. John: In that case, will you take me home after this? I’ll pay, or find a way to eventually. (Sunder looks at John, his face serious.) Sunder: Okay. Charging interest though. The longer it takes, the more it’ll cost. John: Sounds acceptable. They arrive at the top floor, and a door to an observatory was open. They walk in, and John looks around. John: So where is this Azmuth guy? Voice: You blundering ignoramus! What were you thinking, bringing this human here? (John looks down at the floor, seeing a six inch tall grey creature with big green eyes, and a green and black rope outfit wielding a walking stick.) John: You’re Azmuth? Creator of the Omnitrix? (looking to Sunder) How can something that small make this device? Sunder: You didn’t know? Galvans are the smartest aliens in the galaxy. Azmuth: So you’re the one who’s been messing around with the Omnitrix. Of course. Only a human would use the greatest invention in the galaxy as a play toy. John: What are you talking about? I’ve used this watch and helped a lot of people. Why wait until now to come after me? Azmuth: I only got the memo from the Plumbers about it recently. And if they know where it is, then so can others. Now I’m taking it back, to ensure the safety of everyone. John: Sorry, but I’m not giving it up without a fight. (Presses on the Omnitrix, and it fires a yellow beam at Azmuth.) Azmuth: Scan mode? Omnitrix: (in John’s voice) Galvan DNA scanned and unlocked. (John activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down.) Grey Matter: Grey Matter! Okay, Azmuth, here we go! (Grey Matter charges forward at Azmuth.) Azmuth: You’re even dumber than I thought you were. Grey Matter goes to punch Azmuth, but Azmuth raises his walking stick to block it, not moving. Grey Matter goes to kick him, but Azmuth blocks it again, then swings his walking stick to hit Grey Matter, knocking him. Grey Matter: Ow. It looks like that his vision is focused only forward. Grey Matter runs to a wall, climbing up a wall with ease. Grey Matter jumps off, going to kick Azmuth. Azmuth blocks it with his stick, then uses it to tap the Omnitrix symbol, reverting John. John falls and lands on his bottom. John: Ow! How’d you do that? Azmuth: The time for games is over. Time to remove the Omnitrix. Characters *John Smith *Julie Yamamoto *Caroline *Azmuth *Sunder Aliens *Wildvine *Terraspin *Wolf Bane *Grey Matter (First Appearance) Spells *Vita Trivia *John meets Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix *John is now in debt to Sunder Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10